The Liliana Dragonshard Journals
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: I'm a shadinja. I know that all ninja's use the shadows, but I'm different. I have magic ability's. I can read peoples soul's and aura's, and sometimes get vision's about that persons future. But nothing prepared me for this. Aliens caused my parents death, my brother's mutation, and me living on the rooftops. But will 4 mutant turtles change this? All I can do is take the chance.
1. Prolouge

**Author's** **Note**

**I don't own TMNT, only the story lines and oc's I add!**

Hi! My name is... ugh, I'm sorry to all my soon-to-be-adoring-fans. I cannot reveal my true identity, for it would risk the lives of the Turtles, Splinter, April, Casey Jones, Eric, and myself. In this story (which may or may not be true) I'm the main character, Liliana Dragonshard,one of the only shadinja in the Big Apple(New York City)and the only magic wielding one on the entire eastern coast! I'm also going to promise to do my absolute best to make the updates swift as possible. Please send reviews! They are greatly appreciated, as they'll help me write/type my story into it's fabulous existence! Now, on with the show!

* * *

_('Hi')_thoughts, (hi)emphasis, (**hi**)other

* * *

**PROLOGUE: **The Pre-Discovery

* * *

She was a shadow, swift, silent, unseen. She felt like she had been running for months, instead of mere days. '_Was it only a few days ago that it happened?' _she thought. It had started so normal. She wished she could go home to her mom, dad, and little brother. But she knew, KNEW, that wasn't possible, not anymore. Her parents were gone, watching over from the stars. Her brother had, well, changed, and left to accustom himself, promising to return. Her eye's welled up with tears, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She wiped them away. '_You are a_ shadinja!' she thought. '_Calm down, and breath and... whats that?'_ A strange figure appeared, and her powers told her it was a ninja, and a kind person. '_Maybe I could be his friend...'_ Getting closer, she realized that there were 4 of them. And then she saw it, and stifled a gasp. They were turtles! Teenage, Mutant, Ninja, Turtles! '_Whoa. Now that...i-is just...plain...Awesome! It's the turtles again! I wish I could join. To be part of...a family again.'_ She stifled a sob at the thought, but not soon enough! They heard and turned around to see... nothing. She had disappeared from sight... for now.

* * *

**Please review! It'll help me with my story. And PLEASE try to be patient with updates. I'm a bad-yet-improving transcriber/typer. I am already working on the next chapter. And thanks to Skipper, author of'Life of a Fox', which, in my heart, is one of the greats. Liliana, signing out!**


	2. Song of Shadows Appearance

**Author's Note**

**I don't own TMNT, only Eric and Liliana Dragonshard**

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, this took me forever! And I apologize on the prologue being so short. This runs side by side with my other story, 'The Eric Dragonshard Journals; How I became a Mutant'. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do, this'll make a lot more sense. Enough of my chattering. Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Song of Shadows Appearance

* * *

Liliana(POV)

New York. The city that never sleeps. The Big Apple. Home to the Statue of Liberty, 8 million people, and mutants, aliens and super villains! My name is Liliana Dragonshard, and **this** is my tale.

It was a dark night. The sun had set some hours ago, so the moon and stars could reign. On the roof tops ran 5 indistinct shapes, one far ahead, and the other four following swiftly after. My brother, a brave little dude, playing fox and hounds to protect me. A lot of responsibility for an 8 year old to take up. I pulled my cloak around me tighter, trying to think.

He was leading them off, our parents are gone...I felt tears well up, but forced them back. There would be time for crying later. I finally decided to head back to the apartment. I could store our stuff in the Duat, then draw it out later when we set up our new home. I set out, leaping, diving, and rolling across the rooftops as soon as they were out of sight.

I went in through my window when I got there, closing it behind me. We have a pretty nice apartment, but since I'm only 14, I'd be taken into custody or something. I walked around, reminiscing about the time we spent here. We got here barely 2 months ago, and already, everything is different. I shook myself out of it, getting to work.

I know that I can't take everything, so I take the favorite and most special things. Our favorite blankets, pillows, our sleeping bags. I drag out our clothes, and pack first one, then another duffel bag with them. Things for hot summers and cold winters, as well as our stuffed animals. I have a stuffed fox, and Eric has a cat.

Each one has little wings on their backs, that I made myself. After putting the duffel bags, blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags in our bedroom, I work around the rest of the house. I snag all the cash there is to be found, and stuff it into my smallest backpack. Luckily, it's black as night. I pack a light blanket, 2 water bottles, a sandwich, a pocket knife, and the toy fox and cat into the pack.

I put it on, then turn my attention to the tech. I take our two laptops, and put each one in the duffel bags. I snag our cellphones, our favorite board games, and all the movies we have. We only have 8, so...yeah. When I can't fit anymore into the duffel bags, I get the biggest back pack there is, then put in the pillows, blankets, and other electronics in.

I put all of this into the Duat, then gather everything else that has good value, whether in cash or memories, and put it in as well. I check and double check that I have everything I need, before doing one last thing. After sound-proofing the apartment, I pull out a hammer, some boards and nails from the Duat, and start hammering.

First, I sealed the front door, with lock, key, and covering it floor-to-ceiling with wood and nails. I do that to the bedroom door, too, so that anyone who comes in the front door, if they get through, can't get into the bedroom. After putting all the food into the Duat, I climb out the our parents bedroom window and clamber over to Eric and I's bedroom window.

I seal it from the inside, too, before thinking out a long term plan. I decide to stay here for now. My room will be home base, and I can keep going on patrols from here. I can do jobs here and there if I have to, in case the money and food run low. I only have to do it for a week or so, because soon, Eric and I'll meet up again.

We can do the research, run away to the woods if we want, hunt for a living, or until I'm 18, which is old enough to live by myself. I wonder how that'll go with Eric, though. He's a mutant now; there's no way around it. I could get a ranch or something, we could be hunters in a log cabin, anywhere but here. the big city, is, well, not the best place for us to live.

We can resort to stealing if we have to, but only as a very, very last resort. Sure, we're Shadinja, but that doesn't mean we use our abilities to be thieves. I sigh and climb out onto the fire escape. I close the window and climb up to the roof. I pull up my hood look to the stars. I think of my parents again.

I decide to go back to the van, see if I can find anything. Anything, any clues that even suggest that they made it out alive somehow. I run, leap, and roll, going across the rooftops. I reach the place soon after, but can't begin my search. Cops are swarming the place. I can see a reporter down below, and decide to give my thoughts on it.

I go a few buildings over, then climb down and walk over. My hood is pulled up tightly, my face hidden. I approach the reporter, realizing that it's a camera crew. Perfect.

"And were Live, in 3, 2, 1," starts the camera man, before the reporter starts in.

"We are here on the investigation of an explosion, which has panicked the local residents. Police are currently investigating what happened, but nothing has been discovered yet, or if anyone saw this event."

"Ahem." Once I got their attention, I continued. "I saw something."

"Well, young lady, please tell us."

"I was up on a rooftop," I motion vaguely behind me, then continue. "I saw my friends and their parents walking by. A van pulled up next to them, and several masked men threw them into the van. As it began driving off, it exploded!" I throw up my hands in emphasis. After a moment, I continue.

"I saw some people walking around afterwards, but I couldn't tell who. I don't know if they all survived or not. If anyone, it would be my friend and her younger brother. They're tough." I finished. It felt weird, talking about myself in the third person. One of the officers walked up, having caught the end of the conversation.

"Could you please tell me their names, miss?" he asks, pulling out a pad and pencil.

"Gladly, anything to help find them. My friend's name is Liliana Dragonshard, she's about 15, her younger brother, Eric Dragonshard, is 8. I don't know their parents names, though." I finish. The officer nods, finally looking up.

"And what is your name, miss?" he asks. Uh oh. Didn't expect that one.

"Uh..." I get out, stalling for time. He gives me a look.

"Well?" he asks sternly. The camera is getting a close up of my face, or trying to. My hood is casting a shadow, preventing them form seeing it.

"My name is. . .Shadowsong." I answer. The officer gives me a 'no nonsense' look.

"Come on, miss, no gang names." he says sternly. I roll my eyes.

"Mortal minds. So limited in their ways of thinking sometimes. So stubborn. My name is Shadowsong," I turn to face the camera, "Wing of Night Sky, if your watching, it's all clear on my end. Shadowsong, out." I say, then dive into the nearest shadow.

"L'mun." I whisper quickly, and my magic wraps me in shadows, unseen. The officer searches around for me, obviously confused. The reporter tells 'everyone back home', what he thinks has happened. I track the police officer who talked with me back to the station. I watch as he writes the report, doing a little research on my family.

My curiosity satisfied, I climb back to the rooftops. I close my eyes, searching for my little brother's aura. I can just find it, but it is muffled slightly, as if he is not only far away, but low down. Almost as if. . .

"Would he really go into the sewers?" I mutter to myself. Then again, he could be in the subway systems. I shake my head. I head back to my bedroom, deciding to be more on the nocturnal side of things; the moon is beginning to set. Pull out my sewing kit and some dark purple fabric. Working quickly and carefully, I cut and sew and snip and shape.

In the end, I have a dark purple ninja mask, like the ones the mutant turtles have. I also made a mouth cover. It's like a bandanna. I slip it over my mouth and tie it behind me head. All you can see with the mask-hood-bandanna combination is my eyes. I grin as I look at myself in the mirror. In the night, I really will be a shadow.

I changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. The next night, I dressed in my Shadinja outfit. It was really a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I pulled on a hood-less black coat, then put on some straps. There weapon holders, one band going around my waist and another going over my shoulder.

I slipped my cloak on next and tied on the mask and bandanna. Taking a look in the mirror, I realized just how mysterious I looked. Holding my nunchuks up, I looked like some sort of super hero in an old comic. For added affect, I took a real, stuffed fox tail and clipped it to my belt. I took a peregrine falcon feather clip and put it in my hair.

I had my nunchuks and a small dagger hidden on my belt. I was ready for action. I did my usual rounds, going to certain areas of the city. Places that were prone to robberies, or where robberies had recently taken place. Stuff like that. It was a quiet night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The moon was just overhead when I saw it.

A manhole cover in an alley shifted and was pushed aside. A green head poked out, before climbing up all the way. It was one of the turtles, Leo. He was soon followed by Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. They began climbing the fire escape on my building. I watched for a moment longer before slinking into the shadows. They discussed where they should scout, when Donnie seemed to be caching on.

"Uh, guys, I think somethings watching us." that cut off the conversation. They began looking directly where I was, or nearly. They were actually staring at a empty spot just to the left of me. Mikey stepped forward, holding his hands up.

"We come in peace." Raph snorted.

"Yeah, Mikey, let's assume it's aliens come to help us fight the Kraang. Do you wanna have a tea party with it?" Raph mockingly asked. Mikey turned to glare at his older brother before turning back.

"Ignore him, the rest of us come in peace." he continues. He stops a three feet away and extends his hand. I huff and edge slowly out of the shadows. Mikey jumps back with a yelp, glancing to where he thought I was.

"Hi, my name is Mikey. And this would be Raph, Donnie, and Leo," he starts, before Raph hits him on the head.

"Shut up, you idiot. Are you trying to expose us?" he hisses under his breath. I grunt, getting their attention back on me.

"So, my brother gave the introductions, so could you please tell us your name?" asked Leo. I grin, but they can't see it.

"Watch the news last night?" I ask, using my 'gruff old man' voice. Leo shrugs, but Donnie nods.

"Yeah, it was about the exploded van, then some girl came. She completely disappeared. Why?" he said. I smirk through my bandanna.

"Well, it depends on what she said." I answer.

"Just spit it out. Who are you and what's your relation to the girl?" snapped Raph.

"She said her name is Shadowsong, did she not? That would be me. How can I help you?" I say, my voice back to normal.

"Uh. . ." Mikey trails off, not really sure what to say.

"So, if you are 'Shadowsong', then who is 'Wing of Night Sky'?" ask Donnie. I shrug.

"Oh, he's my confidant. We used to patrol around until there was an. . .accident. He's off doing his own thing until we meet up again. Pretty easy to find him again."

"Really? how come we never saw you before?" asks Leo. I shrug.

"We saw you, long before you ever saw us. There are huge advantages, I guess, when your a Shadinja." I sigh, picturing Eric's soft fur and silky wings. I pull out of it in time to hear the next question.

"What's a Shadinja?" asks Donnie.

"Shadinja's are 'shadow ninja's'. We use magic and the shadows to our advantages. There are few of us left. I am the only one left in my clan, at least on this side of the continent. There maybe another, but I'm not sure."

"Why don't you join us? We're ninja's, and ninja's stick together, right?" asked Mikey. Raph gave him a whack on the head.

"Sorry. Maybe we'll see eachother again one day. Maybe not. 'Till we meet again." I step back into the shadows, while a hologram-like projection runs and jumps off the edge of the building. The turtles run and look down to see nothing. I scribble a note on a piece of paper and toss it to the wind. I swirled right into Donnie's shell. He grabbed it and started reading it aloud.

"'That was fun. Tell Wing of Night Sky hello if you see him. I know where you live. Not. Later.'" finished Donnie. He tucked it into a pocket on his belt. They left after that, but I felt rather satisfied. They didn't know who I was, nor did they seem to know Eric. Plus, they don't know whether I'm with them or against them. Time to discover their enemies and give them an edge if we ever meet again.

After a moment, I realize that a wisp of Eric's energy was on them. I get a shiver as realize what this could mean. Eric could have gotten away with a just a scuffle, or. . . .they could have captured him. I decide to track them for a ways before heading back.

* * *

**Fi-Nal-lee! It took me forever to edit this. Please review!**


	3. The Shredder

**Author's Note**

**I don't own TMNT, only Liliana and Eric Dragonshard**

**I am back! I hope you enjoy! I'm also hoping I spelled the Japanese word for 'female ninja' correctly. If anyone else has a correct spelling, please let me know. My friend Skipper917 suggested this following stuff. Let's see what Liliana A.K.A Shadowsong does when she meets you-know-who! R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Shredder

* * *

Liliana (POV)

I trailed after the turtles for what felt like hours. Nothing interesting was really happening, we were just leaping across the rooftops. But even the thrill of danger grew repetitive soon. I never realized how dull it can be when your flying solo. I can hear them talking, and they've mentioned the Foot and the Shredder a few times. Who could they be?

I memorize the different energies of each. As fate would have it, they're auras somewhat match they're masks in color. It'll definitely be easy to track them. Stuff like 'intelligent humanoid mutant' means a very unique energy signature, unlike the countless human ones. After I've memorized the patterns, I got closer to see what they were talking about now.

". . .activity as there usually is around the city. I'm not sure if this is related to recent rise in Kraang activity, but it might be." that's what I caught of Donnie's stuff before Leo started up.

"Did you check over the little guy for some sort of tracker?" Donnie nodded.

"We'll ask him where he comes from when he wakes up." Leo concluded.

"What about the Foot? How do we know that he isn't spying for the Shredder?" asks Raph, pointing to a building nearby. It looked like a stone church with a tall, pointed steeple roof.

"Don't you think the guy would be tracking _us_ instead of the opposite?" Mikey added. Soon, they left, but I didn't bother following them this time. I instead decided to check out the church. After circling around, I leapt onto the roof. I peaked around here and there until I found a way in through a skylight. I landed without a sound and did an energy check.

A lot of people, with a general energy over them, a group energy. I could also pick up what I'd come to recognize as mutant energy. Whatever changed them, it had power. I could pick out a human-fish mix and a human-dog mix. As I made my way farther into the building, I could sense a darkness. I soon realized that it was a person, with a past and present as dark as a starless and moonless night.

With a shiver, I continued. I found a large room, with a narrow concrete path surrounded by a glass-covered tank. At the end of the path was a raised throne, of sorts, and there was a ledge above the door, with a window behind it. I heard footsteps, and climbed onto the ledge quickly. A man wearing complete metal armor entered, and his aura and soul was clouded and filled with bitter, hateful darkness.

His armor was covered in spikes, especially around his wrists. He sat in his throne, and was followed shortly by a teenager in black, with black hair. She had a sword at her waist, and didn't appear afraid of this man in the least. Behind her came a huge bi-pedal dog, who's aura matched what I had sensed earlier. He was truly huge, with rock-like spikes here and there. I could sense the strength under his fur.

Next came in the fish-human mix. He had a fish body and arms, but had metal, robotic legs. Upon closer looking(energy-wise)I realized that his long fangs were full of venom.

"Karai, are the preperations done?" asked the metal man, who's deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, father, we are almost ready." the girl, Karai, answered.

"I still don't get how this is going to work." muttered the dog-mutant.

"What was that, Bradford?" the metal man growled with menace. The dog-man, Bradford, cowered under his glare.

"I don't quite understand how this is going to work, Master Shredder." he whimpers. The metal man was the Shredder? In a way, it makes sense, but at the same time it's terrifying. I begin to wonder if I could spy on the Shredder and tell the turtles of his plans. If he's threatening mutant turtles, who's to say he won't go after other mutants? Like Nightwing.

"We select someone to train, and they infiltrate the Hamato's hide-out. Once they have returned, they'll guide us to him, and we destroy them. Once and for all!" I had begin to inch backwards as he told the plan, thinking that I could escape, but pause. What if I was the one to infiltrate the turtles lair for them? I could warn them, and spy on the Shredder.

"Who are we choosing to train, Master Shredder?" asked the fish-man, and I noticed his accent.

"That will be decided soon, Xever. We have been searching for the right person, and we nearly had them when the Kraang interfered." fumed Karai. I had no clue who or what the Kraang are, but wondered if it was another clan. (Xever, rhymes with sever.) I noticed Bradford sniffing the air, and realized that my cloaking spell was going to wear off soon.

"What's up with you?" demanded Xever.

"I can smell someone else in here." he muttered, before turning his head and staring right into my eyes. Well, goodbye cloaking spell.

"There!" he shouted, running in my direction. He was closely followed by Xever and Karai, while the Shredder had risen to his feet. I stand and evaluate the situation. Four to one, two mutants, very strong, a ninja girl with a sword and another guy who's evil with crazy metal spikes. Time to bail. I realize that the windows can't open, either by construction or latch.

Karai is almost to me, Xever is close behind, and Bradford is just beginning to make his way up. I draw the dagger at my waist, and begin to strike as Karai comes up, using her sword. Or maybe it was a katana, I'm not sure. We struck and blocked, kicking and hitting. She managed to get a few good blows to my shoulders and arms, leaving bruises and small cuts.

But I had gotten her as well. I used my dagger for blocking, and got her in the stomach, chest and arms. By the time Xever had arrived, we had broken apart, sizing eachother up.

"Mind if I cut in?" asks Xever. Uh oh. At a nod from Karai, they both charge. I backpedal for a moment before charging as well. I manage to keep Karai between me and the fish. I could see how frustrated he was getting, and noticed the tank on his back, that had tubes that attached to either side of his head. Water tank. I take it out, I take out him.

"Well, what do you know, sushi that delivers itself!" I taunt. He charges, and I dodge to the side. I manage to block his kicks, but just barely. I swing my nunchucks and slam it into his head. While he's off-balance, slash at the tubes, cutting off his water. No pun intended. He gasps-can a fish gasp?- and clutches at where I suppose his gills are.

I kick him hard and he crashes off the ledge and onto the glass covered tank. I decide to take pity on him. Must be hard being a fish. I run and leap off the edge, intending to land on him and smashing the glass. It nearly works, but I didn't anticipate how slippery he is. Instead of leaping away, I slip onto the unbroken glass instead.

Bradford is lumbering over, and I've only just gotten to my feet when I feel a sharp tug on my ankle. I look down to see Xever grinning up at me, his hand around my ankle. Just as I try to pull away or stomp on him, he jerks me into the water. It's like being pulled under ice. I can see things above me, but it's all, waver-y.

I struggle and manage to kick him, but he doesn't loosen his grip. He drags me around before releasing me. I try to swim up, but bang against the glass. With Shredder, Bradford and Karai glaring down at me. I pound on the glass with my fist, only to be dragged down again by Xever. I glare at him and swing a fist into his face.

And miss. He grins in an sneering, evil way. I am facing him in his element. He is the better fighter here. And I barely know how to swim. I kick out as hard as I can, trying to get to the surface and maybe loosen his grip. Something must have worked, as my foot connected with something and I was suddenly rising to the surface.

I hit the glass, and sink down a bit. I kick and paddle, trying to pound on the glass, with little success. I feel another tug on my ankle and look down to see Xever. I'm running out of time. My lungs are beginning to burn, wanting, needing oxygen. I notice his exposed gills, and remember what a dolphin does when fighting a shark.

I slow my efforts, before ceasing to move entirely. I can feel the water moving around me, and crack my eyes open slightly. Xever's face, peering at mine. I swing my fists, somehow managing to actually hit my target. He lurches back, momentarily clutching at his gills before sinking, motionless. I felt my lungs burning intensely, darkness crowding the edge of my vision.

I try again to paddle to the surface, only to end up face planting with the glass. My movements slow, darkness taking over, and I hear a far off, somewhat familiar sound. I don't want to die this way, without any way to see Eric again. I'm about to fall into darkness, when a sharp tug pulls me back. I can feel water in me, in my lungs, and I involuntarily gasp, trying to breath.

All I accomplish is sucking more water into my lungs. My body jerks, trying to get rid of the water, but breath at the same time. I feel the tug, sharper now, and I'm suddenly in air. I feel solid ground under me, and cough harshly, my body still jerking some, trying to get oxygen and remove water all at once. Pulling down my sopping wet mouth cover, I try to get a good breath. The darkness finally leaves my vision, and I can see my rescuer.

It's Karai. She's nearby, trying to ring out her short hair. The Shredder and Bradford stand nearby, watching me. The first in satisfaction, the second in annoyance and finality. Karai, while satisfied, seems curious. Xever is nowhere to be seen. I begin to rise to my feet, but yelp as I see water below me. I scramble back a bit until I'm on the concrete path.

I glare at Bradford as he chuckles. "Ahh, is the little Kunoichi afraid of a little water?" he asks teasingly. I rise to my feet, and although shaky, I stand tall.

"Oh yeah? How about I throw you in there and see if you can survive against a physco man-fish that could poison you as soon as drown you?" I snarl, stepping forward.

"Leave her alone, Bradford. Her experience was rather traumatizing." replies Karai.

"Since when are you kind and caring?" I snap at her. "Mere minutes ago we were all having a swell time, _trying to rip eachother to pieces!_" sarcasm dripped heavily on my words. I was wet and cold and rather scared, to be honest. The last thing I wanted was to actually face off against them again. But my fear led me to be defensive, and therefor acting as if this did little-to-nothing to even phase me.

"Enough! I assume you heard our plans, so would you like to join us?" asked the Shredder. I remain silent, thinking over what this means. Working with them means that I'll be able to spy on them, and help the turtles and my brother. I pretend to think it over.

"What do I get if I help you? What's in it for me?" I ask. Two blades reveal themselves from his metal wrist thing.

"My life, gotcha." I say before he can reply. After some explaining, I decide that I'll search for them tomorrow night. They even allowed me to tweak the plans a little.

"What's the point of having fifty plus ninja's following me around? If I can get in, earn their trust, and learn the location of their hideout, it'll be easier to lead the 'ninja army' in then." And so, it was settled. I had to share a room with Karai, though, which was a little weird, to be honest. It looked a bit like a normal room, minus a few swords and ninja stars in cases on the wall.

She let me borrow some clothes while I hung mine to dry over the tub in the side bathroom. I wore my cloak, hood, and bandanna regardless. When asked about it, I merely shrugged.

"I don't trust others easily. I'm only really doing this because I was bored." I wink and we laugh a little. When she leaves the room, I start doing weird secret agent music.

"Shadow, double agent, working the agency and the enemy base; but she can't tell one from the other. Duh nana, duh nana, duh na-na!" At this moment, Karai comes in. She eyes me, as if I am a mouse and she a cat. Wondering if I'm worth the effort.

"What were you singing?" she asks, the look still in her eye.

* * *

**OMG! I thought I would never update! In short, Chores, school, and life in general got in the way of my writing time. Please review, and leave suggestions, as usual. LATER! :-D**


	4. Coming Soon!

Hello, everyone, this is me. I just wanted to let you know that the 'Eric Dragonshard Journals: How I became a Mutant' and 'The Liliana Dragonshard Journals', are going to be turned into one big story, 'The Dragonshard Journals'.

Simply because, they are really just one story. It'll be rewritten a tad, but it still has the same basic idea about it. Don't worry, within the next few weeks, you'll be seeing the first of it. After I publish it, the other two will be deleted permanently.

If you have any suggestions, I ask that you send them over to me. I'll gladly take whatever you want to happen, even if it might not all get worked into the final draft.

Bye!


End file.
